doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
302 - The Doctor Falls
The Doctor Falls ist die 302. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief als 12. Episode der 36. Staffel. Handlung Umgeben von seinen größten Feinden versucht der Zwölfte Doctor verzweifelt alles noch zu richten. Bill konvertiert, der Master mit Missy auf einer Seite und tausende Cybermen auf einem Raumschiff. Wie kann er sich daraus noch befreien und gegen die Cybermen bestehen? :ausführlichere Inhaltsangabe Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Missy und der Master fragen den Doctor, wie oft er bereits gestorben ist und wollen genau wissen, ob er bereits brannte oder ertrunken ist; ob er bereits fiel oder eine unglückliche Begegnung mit einer Klinge hatte. Das fragen sie ihn nur, damit sie wissen, ob er auf eine besondere Weise getötet werden möchte. (The Impossible Astronaut, Heaven Sent, Logopolis, Doctor Who) *Der Master nennt den Doctor im Scherz "Opa". *Durch die Zeitdilatation braucht der Doctor zehn Jahre um vom oberen zum unteren Ende des Schiffes zu kommen. Am Ende kam er "nur" zwei Stunden zu spät um Bill zu retten. (World Enough and Time) *Der Master reiste von Gallifrey ab, nachdem die Time Lords ihn vom Trommelgeräusch und seiner imperfekten Reinkarnation "heilen" konnten. (The Sound of Drums, Last of the Time Lords, The End of Time) *Der Doctor zählt mehrmals verschiedene Begegnungen mit den Cybermen auf; darunter auf der Erde, Telos, Planet 14 und Voga. (The Tenth Planet, The Tomb of the Cybermen, The Invasion, Revenge of the Cybermen, Attack of the Cybermen, Rise of the Cybermen, The Age of Steel, Army of Ghosts) *Der Doctor nennt neben Mondas auch Marinus als einen der Ursprungsplaneten der Cybermen (The World Shapers). Dies ist einer der wenigen Bezugspunkte, den die Serie zu Doctor Who-Geschichten außerhalb der Serie herstellt. *Auch vergleicht er die Cybermen mit dem Internet oder Donald Trump: Unaufhaltsam. *Der Doctor bittet Missy sich selbst auszuknocken. (Extremis) *Einem Mädchen bietet der Doctor Jelly Babies an, das Markenzeichen seiner vierten Inkarnation. *Bill hat um sich herum einen eigenen Wahrnehmungsfilter geschaffen, um der Wahrheit zu entkommen. Das selbe hat auch Oswin Oswald gemacht. (Asylum of the Daleks) *Um Bill wegen des kommenden Kampfes zu ermutigen, sagt der Doctor zu ihr, dass, wo es Tränen gibt, auch Hoffnung existiert. Dabei handelt es sich um die abgewandelten letzten Worte seiner dritten Inkarnation. (Planet of the Spiders) *Der Master hat seine TARDIS am unteren Ende des Schiffes stehen und beim Versuch von dort wegzukommen den Dematerialisationsschaltkreis zerstört. *Missy erinnert sich daran, wie eine seltsame Frau sie an die Wand genagelt und ihr gesagt hat, immer einen Ersatz-Dematerialisierungsschaltkreis dabei zu haben. Sofort holt sie einen aus ihrer Tasche hervor. *Nachdem der Master sein zukünftiges Selbst getötet hat, begibt er sich mit dem Fahrstuhl zu seiner TARDIS, um dort zu regenerieren - und zu Missy zu werden. Die Tatsache, dass sie sich auf einem Schiff voller Cybermen befindet, erklärt nun endlich, wie sie eine komplette Cybermen-Armee in ihren Besitz bringen konnte (Dark Water + Death in Heaven). *Als sich der Doctor den Cybermen stellt, zitiert er Missys Worte von ihrer Exekution. (Extremis) *Dies ist neben Planet of the Spiders die einzige Folge, in der sich mehr als ein Time Lord regeneriert. *Am Ground Zero trifft Bill wieder auf Heather, die nun ihr Versprechen einlösen möchte. Bill sagt ihr endlich zu und gibt so ihre normale Existenz auf. Gemeinsam mit Heather bringt sie den Doctor in die TARDIS und beginnt dann mit ihr durchs Universum zu reisen. (The Pilot) *Der Doctor wurde mehrmals so schwer verwundet, dass er eigentlich regenerieren müsste, hält dies jedoch zurück. (The Caves of Androzani, The End of Time) *Bill meint, dass der augenscheinlich tote Doctor nur in der TARDIS seine letzte Ruhe finden könnte. In einer alternativen Zeitlinie wurde die TARDIS auf Trenzalore wirklich zum Grab des Doctors. (The Name of the Doctor) *Vor einem der Regenerationsversuche erinnert sich der Doctor an seine vergangenen Begleiter seit seiner neunten Inkarnation, sogar an Clara Oswald. Ähnliches hat er bereits bei der Regeneration seiner vierten auf die fünfte und von seiner fünften auf die sechste Inkarnation erlebt. (Logopolis, The Caves of Androzani) *Nachdem er aus der Bewusstlosigkeit aufwacht, ruft der Doctor laut, dass Sontaraner die Menschheitsgeschichte verändern. Das gleiche sagte der Vierte Doctor direkt nach der Regeneration. (Robot) *Er möchte sich nicht mehr verändern und akzeptiert dies einfach nicht. Bereits zwei Inkarnationen vorher (als Zehnter Doctor) akzeptierte er das "Sterben" seiner aktuellen Version nicht und rannte davor weg, bzw. lenkte die Regenerationsenergie um, um sich zwar zu heilen, jedoch keine Veränderung zu erleben. (Journey's End) *Eine Form der "Vorbereitung" (ein "Reset") hat bereits stattgefunden, die sein unverletztes Aussehen wiederhergestellt hat. (The Time of the Doctor) *Nachdem er in der TARDIS mehrmals dabei ist zu regenerieren und sich immer wieder dagegen stemmt, ruft er verzweifelt, dass er nicht gehen möchte. (The End of Time) *Daneben rezitiert er auch die letzten Worte seines direkten Vorgängers. (The Time of the Doctor) *Da er seinen Zustand nicht eingestehen möchte, bringt ihn die TARDIS zum Nordpol. *Der Zwölfte Doctor begegnet am Südpol der Erde seiner allerersten Version, seinem Original. Dieser befindet sich gerade auf dem Weg zur TARDIS, um dort zu regenerieren (und teilt nebenbei seine Einstellung zu der ganzen Änderungssache). (The Tenth Planet) Hinter den Kulissen *Während der Ausstrahlung kam es zu einem ärgerlichen Zwischenfall bei BBC Scotland: Die letzten Minuten, beginnend bei der Szene in der TARDIS, wurden komplett ohne Ton ausgestrahlt. Einige Zuschauer hielten das Anfangs für ein dramatisches Mittel, andere fürchteten schon um ihren Fernseher... *Mit der Ebene 507 erlaubte sich Steven Moffat einen Scherz und führte einen Running Gag seines Vorgängers Russell T. Davies fort. Dieser hat (ähnlich wie es in Star Trek mit der 47 ist), sofern möglich, die 57 in seine Folgen eingebaut. *Die Szenen im Wald waren wegen der vielen Blickrichtungen equipmenttechnisch extrem aufwendig. Scheinbar zu aufwendig. Während der Szenen kann man häufig hastig unter Blättern versteckte (oder hinter Bäumen stehende) Stative sehen. *Die Szene, in der der Doctor die Cybermen einzeln oder in Gruppen in die Luft jagt, hat Peter Capaldi am meisten Spaß gemacht, da er sich Zitat "ein wenig wie ein Superheld" gefühlt hatte. Es gibt auch ein Foto, welches ihn nach den Dreharbeiten dieser Szene zeigt, komplett mit der umher geflogenen Erde bedeckt. *Ein Großteil von The Doctor Falls wurde ganz am Anfang des Drehplans gesetzt, womit die Folge die erste der Staffel war, welche gedreht wurde. Die einzigen Szenen die fehlten waren die, welche nach der Landung am Südpol stattfanden. Diese wurden zwei Wochen vor der Ausstrahlung von World Enough and Time gedreht und sogar noch in der Woche vor der Ausstrahlung von The Doctor Falls geschnitten und gemastert. Sie gehörten dabei bereits zu den Dreharbeiten zum Weihnachtsspecial, welches bis Ende Juli 2017 gedreht wurde. en:The Doctor Falls (TV story) es:The Doctor Falls Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 2017 Kategorie:Stories (Zwölfter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Nardole) Kategorie:Stories (Bill Potts) Kategorie:Stories (Master) Kategorie:Cybermen-Stories Kategorie:Stories (Mehrere Doctoren) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch) Kategorie:Stories (unbekanntes Jahrhundert)